


Broken

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Às vezes, pessoas solitárias estão quebradas. Mas às vezes, quando duas pessoas solitárias estão juntas, elas podem consertar uma a outra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma fanfic gen, cujo principal gênero é amizade, mas ela pode ser levemente Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson, se você quiser olhar dessa maneira.
> 
> Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de Elementary. Ela é basicamente uma fanfic character study, da Joan Watson. Confesso que tive certo preconceito ao começar a ver Elementary, do tipo “A série da BBC é melhor” “Genderbent Watson, como assim gente?” “Sherlock em NY? Pff”, mas mordi a língua e a série me conquistou aos poucos. Aqui está uma pequena contribuição para o fandom (:
> 
> E ah, ela foi escrita ao som das músicas "Take a Friend" do Rush e "We're Going To Be Friends", do White Stripes. Se vocês quiserem, recomendo ouvi-las enquanto lerem a história  
> .  
> Qualquer erro de português é minha culpa, estou sem beta reader, e qualquer divergência com o canon é minha culpa também, porque sou distraída.

_“Quando você veio jantar naquele outro dia, quando falaram sobre o trabalho do Sherlock, eu vi algo em você. Houve uma faísca. Um excitamento. Não via isso há muito tempo. Você gosta do que ele faz.”_

_“Sim, tudo bem, eu gosto. Mas não sou detetive, mãe. E meu tempo com Sherlock já está quase acabando, e daí será outro cliente.”_

_“O próximo cliente te fará feliz? As pessoas encontram seu caminho das formas mais estranhas.”_

**Elementary 1x10, ‘The Leviathan’.**

**X_X_X**

Joan Watson sempre fora uma mulher de objetivos traçados e certos. Ela sempre soube o que queria fazer, e o que precisava fazer para conseguir isso. Ela sempre tivera muita confiança e certeza de como e porque ela agiria.

Foi assim que Joan se tornara médica. Já durante a adolescência ela sabia que aquilo era o que ela queria fazer para a vida, e dedicou-se de todo o coração a tal objetivo. E ela nunca se arrependeu de ser assim; no momento em que teve seu diploma na mão, ela sabia que tudo havia valido a pena.

Mas apesar de sempre ter seus objetivos esclarecidos e bem traçados, Joan sempre se sentiu, intimamente, solitária.

Claro, ela tinha amigos, dentro e fora do hospital, mas eles não eram amigos que Joan podia contar a todo e qualquer momento e confiar cegamente. Não porque fossem más pessoas, mas porque _alguma coisa_ não se encaixava plenamente entre ela e seus amigos. Ela tivera sua dose de namorados, mas com a exceção de Ty, nenhum deles realmente conseguiu se esgueirar e passar da camada emocional externa dela, sendo apenas envolvimentos superficiais. E apesar de amar completamente sua família, ela realmente optava por não manter um contato frequente com eles.

Joan era uma pessoa intimamente solitária, mas não infeliz; mais do que tudo, ela amava seu trabalho. Ela amava como, através de seu conhecimento, ela conseguia salvar tantas vidas, ela amava o fato de ter sido _ela_ a responsável por trazer vida e felicidade de volta para a vida de tantas pessoas. Joan era feliz.

Ou pelo menos era, até seu paciente morrer por um erro seu.

Como médica, Joan estava acostumada à morte; era desagradável, mas era parte do serviço. _Você não pode salvar a todos_ geralmente era o mantra que ela costumava repetir após ter sido incapaz de salvar uma vida.

Mas nesse caso, fora _diferente_. Seu paciente poderia estar vivo, se ela não tivesse cometido um erro. Dizem que errar é humano, mas seu erro tirara a vida de outra pessoa.

Foi nesse ponto que ela desistira de ser cirurgiã, e pouco depois, virara acompanhante de sobriedade.

Ao contrário do que Ty e sua mãe pensavam e falavam para ela, Joan não fizera isso diretamente para se auto-punir pela morte de seu paciente. Joan genuinamente acreditava que, sendo acompanhante de sobriedade, ela poderia ser boa, ela poderia ser _útil_. Joan não explicou para eles isso, pois ela teria então de explicar que já não confiava em si mesma para ser uma cirurgiã, já não se achava mais útil para o trabalho, e ela não estava disposta a dar tão íntima explicação.

E Joan estava certa; como acompanhante de sobriedade, ela sentia-se de fato útil. Ela acreditava estar novamente fazendo algo bom, algo para ajudar a vida alguém.

Mas Joan não era mais feliz. Seu novo trabalho podia fazê-la sentir-se útil, mas não lhe dava o absoluto prazer que ser cirurgiã costumava lhe dar. Era um bom trabalho, útil, porém Joan sentia-se indiferente em relação a ele.

Até o dia em que Mr. Holmes, através de um de seus empregados, contatou-a.

Após os primeiros detalhes serem traçados, Joan começou a conversar com o Mr. Holmes sobre a possibilidade de ela acompanhar o filho dele, pois este ainda estava se recuperando após ter passado um período mergulhado nas drogas. Sua comunicação com Mr. Holmes era sempre por e-mails, nunca pessoalmente. Tal aproximação não era incomum; muitas vezes não era o próprio cliente que a procurava, mas sim algum familiar, preocupado com o estado desse, e como Mr. Holmes parecia ser um homem ocupado, e-mail era a melhor opção para eles se comunicarem.

Em poucos dias, Joan acertou com o Mr. Holmes que passaria alguns meses acompanhando Sherlock em seu período de recuperação, residindo na casa do mesmo. Resignada para mais um período de trabalho, ela dirigiu-se para aquela que seria a sua casa nos próximos meses.

E então, Joan Watson conhecera Sherlock Holmes.

O senhor Holmes havia prevenido-a que seu filho era uma pessoa _peculiar_ , mas em seu serviço, Joan estava acostumada a lidar com clientes com as mais diversas personalidades e excentricidades. Um cliente com hábitos estranhos não seria novidade pra ela, portanto, Joan esperava muitas coisas de Sherlock Holmes, mas todas as suas expectativas foram, ao mesmo tempo, exatas e totalmente inequívocas.

Sherlock não parecia um homem fora do normal quando você o via pela primeira vez; era alguém que você poderia passar pela rua sem olhar duas vezes. No entanto, se ele olhasse para você, se ele falasse com você... imediatamente você notaria o quão longe da normalidade Sherlock estava. Não por ser insano; não foram esses os efeitos que as drogas deixaram em seu corpo. Joan tinha apenas a nítida noção que Sherlock era uma pessoa _diferente_ de tudo o que ela já vira. E Joan gostava de se considerar uma mulher experiente, mas era realmente impossível para ela se lembrar de ter visto alguém como Sherlock antes.

Suas primeiras semanas de convivência com Sherlock não foram muito diferentes em aspectos profissionais; Sherlock, como muitos pacientes, recusava-se a falar ou a ao menos admitir a existência de um problema. Joan deu há ele tempo e espaço para lidar com seus sentimentos, mas deixou claro que ela estava à sua disposição se ele quisesse alguém para conversar.

No entanto, em muitos aspectos, suas primeiras semanas com Sherlock não foram iguais a nenhum outro cliente. Joan atribuía aquilo pelo fato de Sherlock ser _detetive consultor_ e estar sempre em contanto com crimes e polícia, algo que Joan não estava acostumada, mas que logo, para seu próprio espanto, começou a parecer terrivelmente familiar. Mais do que familiar; acolhedor. Joan logo percebeu que estava se tornando apaixonada pela ocupação de seu cliente, e pior ainda, completamente fascinada pelo seu cliente.

Joan gostaria de negar e dizer que seu interesse era puramente profissional, de alguém que estava interessada em ver como a mente de Sherlock funcionava, mas aquilo seria uma bela mentira e Joan sabia disso. Joan estava completamente fascinada pela _pessoa_ Sherlock.

Joan estava completamente fascinada pelo modo que Sherlock era capaz de deduzir situações com um número mínimo de pistas, com o modo como sua mente poderia captar informações aleatórias tão rapidamente, pela forma como ele dedicava toda aquela assombrosa inteligência que ele tinha para ajudar pessoas. Joan costumava pensar que ela e Sherlock se assemelhavam nisso; tanto ele quanto ela faziam de sua missão de vida ajudar pessoas, de formas opostas.

Sherlock tinha uma energia, uma personalidade tão brilhante e atrativa, como Joan jamais havia visto antes. Ele era, sem dúvidas, uma das pessoas mais fascinantes que Joan já se deparara.

Mas, é claro, se Joan estava em sua vida, era porque Sherlock tinha algum problema. E Sherlock tinha _vários_ problemas. E por mais controlado e inteligente que fosse, ela podia ver através da máscara de proteção de Sherlock, e o que ela via era um homem tão solitário quanto ela, que passou por algum terrível trauma e tentava juntar os pedaços para continuar seguindo em frente.

E Joan estava mais do que disposta a ajudar Sherlock. Foi por isso que ela insistira tanto para ele ir ao jantar com seu pai; após algumas semanas de convivência, era bem claro que Sherlock tinha sérios problemas com seu pai, e foi por isso que ela se interessou em conhecer o homem mesmo após a negativa de Sherlock de ir ao encontro. Mas, aparentemente, Sherlock estava certo quando dizia que seu pai nunca aparecia.

No entanto, Joan gostara de conhecer Alistair, pois afinal de contas era bom estar em contato com alguém que conhecia Sherlock há mais tempo e melhor do que ela, e Alistair lhe despertara a curiosidade ao mencionar o nome que Sherlock murmurara seguidamente em seus delírios, Irene.

Olhando para o momento em que confrontou Sherlock em relação a ela, Joan tinha de admitir certo arrependimento por sua aproximação; fora demais invasiva, quase não-profissional. Mas ela estava determinada demais no momento para se importar com isso, e mesmo a raiva e o tratamento de silêncio que Sherlock estava lhe dando poderiam impedi-la de entrar descobrir mais sobre essa mulher que tinha ou tivera tanto poder sobre Sherlock.

Porém, quando ela estava em casa, com as cartas de Irene que Edson lhe dera, a um passo de descobrir a verdade, ela soube que não queria que a situação se resolvesse desse jeito. Ela não queria descobrir a verdade assim, e, como Alistair lhe alertara, perder Sherlock definitivamente. Joan ficara surpresa quando Sherlock destruiu as catas sem um segundo pensamento, mas ficou satisfeita quando ele, posteriormente, lhe confidenciara que Irene morrera e ele _não aceitou a morte dela muito bem._

O relacionamento de Joan com Sherlock mudou significativamente após esse evento; Sherlock parecia mais relaxado e mais disposto a conversar com ela, e ela se via sendo mais paciente e se envolvendo mais do que nunca na vida de Sherlock, vendo-o e o ajudando sempre que podia a resolver seus casos e assim, se envolvendo cada vez mais nesse mundo.

Joan percebeu o quanto sua fascinação por Sherlock estava aparente apenas quando sua mãe lhe dissera que enxergara nela algo que ela não via há muito tempo, quando a viu falando sobre o trabalho de Sherlock. Isso não poderia acabar bem, e Joan sabia disso. Sherlock era seu _paciente_ , que ela estava ajudando na recuperação. Por mais que ela o admirasse e por mais que ela gostasse de seu trabalho, em pouco tempo seu contrato acabaria e ela iria embora da vida de Sherlock para sempre. Joan precisava se lembrar disso.

E, aparentemente, Sherlock também precisava lembrar-se disso. O modo como ele rejeitava candidatos a padrinhos e tentava convencê-la a permanecer por mais alguns meses não ajudava, especialmente quando Joan _realmente_ não queria ir embora. Mas dizendo a si mesma que ela _precisava_ , ela continuava tentando fazer Sherlock aceitar a ideia da separação iminente deles.

As últimas semanas foram as piores, mas o que realmente abalou a Joan foi ver Sherlock tão resoluto em matar um homem para vingar Irene. Isso fez Joan ver o quão Sherlock ainda não estava bem, e foi o que a fez procurar o capitão Gregson imediatamente, antes que Sherlock arruinasse sua vida.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Sherlock ainda estava acordado na sala e Joan estava em seu quarto, sem conseguir dormir. Os acontecimentos do dia borbulhavam em sua mente, e ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que ver Sherlock, sempre tão calmo e racional naquele estado, era algo grave. Vê-lo daquele jeito fez Joan perceber o quão Sherlock ainda estava quebrado, e como ele ainda precisava de ajuda.

Joan também pensou que essa seria a oportunidade ideal para ela se afastar de toda essa situação e encontrar outro paciente precisando de seus cuidados, mas ela percebeu que essa era a última coisa que ela queria. Foi por isso que, mais cedo, ela havia pedido ao Mr. Holmes mais alguns meses para acompanhar o progresso de Sherlock.

Joan não sabia quando, mas em algum momento daqueles meses, ela parou de ver Sherlock Holmes como seu _paciente_ , e começara a vê-lo como um _amigo_.

E foi por isso que ela mentira para Sherlock dizendo que seu pai havia renovado seus serviços, quando ela vira a mensagem de Mr. Holmes educadamente recusando a continuidade de seus serviços na manhã seguinte após toda a confusão com Sebastian Moran. Ela sabia que Sherlock ficaria irritado com ela quando descobrisse que ela mentira, e provavelmente não iria querer mais sua companhia, mas ela não se arrependia, porque Sherlock precisa de ajuda, e se ela fosse completamente sincera consigo mesma, ela também. Enquanto ela trazia ordem e equilíbrio para Sherlock, ele trazia ânimo e vida para Joan.

Mais do que isso; quando estava com Sherlock, Joan não se sentia mais solitária, como passara a vida se sentindo. Era um sentimento estranho e de certa forma assustador, mas quando Sherlock esta ao seu lado Joan se sentia, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, _aceita._ Confortável. Feliz.

Joan sabia que era um jogo perigoso, mas ela estava disposta a jogar.

Separados, Joan Watson e Sherlock Holmes estavam quebrados. Juntos, eles poderiam consertar um ao outro. 


End file.
